ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Master of Ice
The Elemental Master of Ice was one of the descendants of the original Elemental Masters, and the Master of Ice during the First Serpentine War. At some point after the Serpentine War, he gave his powers to Zane, the future White Ninja. History Spellbound (Flashback) In the battle in Birchwood Forest, the Elemental Alliance went to fight the Anacondrai, but were betrayed by Cole's Grandfather. The Hatching (Flashback) Wu told the Ninja about the Time Twins, starting with the Serpentine War and how the Elemental Masters fought back the Serpentine. Shortly after winning the War, the two Masters of Time betrayed the Alliance, leaving them with no choice but to fight back. Overpowered, Ray and Maya forged four Time Blades for the other Masters to use during their next encounter. Pause and Effect (Flashback) He watched as Wu told Maya and Ray he has a plan to defeat the Hands of Time. When Wu and Garmadon defeated the Time Twins, the Master of Ice restrained Krux. Lost in Time The Time Twins traveled back in time when the Elemental Masters restrained the twins, but they went into the portal. Eventually, the Iron Doom landed nearby and the Masters were confused to see Krux and Acronix. They fought them and their army of Vermillion to keep them out of the monastery. When they were outnumbered, "Ray" and "Maya" came to help. The Vermillion suddenly turned into snake form and fused inside the Iron Doom. The Masters watched as "Ray" and "Maya" summoned the Fusion Dragon to defeat the Iron Doom. The Masters fought the Iron Doom as a distraction. When "Ray," "Maya," and Wu followed the twins into the vortex, Wu told the Alliance to drink Obscuritea to restore the future. Snake Jaguar (Flashback) Within a flashback to the past, he is mentioned to have visited Dr. Julien's workshop in Birchwood Forest while ill, and stayed for the night. Wu, who had been searching for the Master of Ice, inquired about him. Dr. Julien stated that he had taken a particular interest in Zane, and that after he had left, Zane started acting stranger than usual. It is implied that he had passed his powers on to Zane, which is how Zane obtained his elemental power. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *40. "Spellbound" (flashback) Season 7: The Hands of Time *65. "The Hands of Time" (pictured) *66. "The Hatching" (flashback) *67. "A Time of Traitors" (pictured) *72. "Pause and Effect" (flashback) *74. "Lost in Time" Notes *It is revealed in the fourth episode of Season 8, "Snake Jaguar," that he had given Zane his elemental power. *His true name is unknown but he was called "Ice" by Jay's Mother. **It is likely this was just a nickname. Gallery Ice Master.jpg|Preparing a Cryo Blast MoS66Pause.gif|When Krux used Time to pause him. de:Meister des Eises Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:2017 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Ice Category:Males Category:Previous Elemental Masters Category:The Hands of Time Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Unknown Status Category:Heroes Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2015 Category:2017